There are known to be numerous thiolcarbamate and acetanilide herbicides which are highly effective against weeds infesting corn fields. However, these herbicides are frequently phytotoxic towards corn. On the other hand, those infesting weeds most difficult to destroy are not sufficiently controlled by herbicides which are less phytotoxic towards corn, as certain derivatives of the S-triazine or substituted urea families.
It is therefore very important to provide antidotes particularly effective in inhibiting the phytotoxicity of the thiolcarbamates and acetanilides used as selective herbicides for corn.
It is known from literature that various classes of products having this inhibiting action exist. Among the successfully tested compounds described in literature (EP 0021759, or British Patent 2043447) there are variously substituted haloacyloxazolidines.